Mira, the Queen of Matchmaking
by AlexuPenguin
Summary: Mira and Cana decide to play matchmaker. Will Mira, the Queen of Matchmaking succeed, or fail? And how will she deal with her own love life? Takes place after GMG arc. Multiple pairings. Rated T Just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**~Nature's A/N~**

**Hey everyone! I came up with this while I was bored at home, so I hope you like it. Just another Mira matchmaking fanfic. What makes it so different than the others? Absolutely, nothing...**

* * *

**Mira's POV**

"Alright let's PARTY!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

Ah. Just like old times. Fairytail always celebrates like this. With a giant party, filled with laughing, pointless fighting, and of course unlimited beer. Especially since Cana is here. We even had to open the back-up supply in the basement, just to supply her drunken thirst.

Fairytail just won the Grand Magic Games, along with aiding the country against the dragon attack. Not to mention gaining a new ally guild, Sabertooth. From what I heard, Sting has become a kind and caring guildmaster.

We even invited them to our party, along with Crime Sorciére. We were going to invite Blue Peguses and Lamia Escale, but they were busy with their own celebrations.

"Hey Mira!~hiccup~ Send over some mooooore ~hiccup~ drinks!" Cana shouted from across the bar.

"Coming right up Cana!" I shouted. I quickly filled a few- make that ALOT of beer mugs, and walked over to where Cana was sitting. "Hey Cana, maybe you should stop drinking for awhile."

Cana smirked."Oh come on,Mira. You very well know that will never happen. Not in a million years."

"I guess your right."

CRASH! THUD!

I glanced up to see a broken stool, next to a very angry Gray.

"Watch it you flame brain!"

"Watch what you say ice priss!"

"You wanna' go dragon boy!"

"Bring it on stripper!"

"Are you two fighting?!" said Erza, now with a dark aura surrounding her.

"No mam'! We're the best of friends, right old buddy,"said Gray nervously.

"Aye!" shouted Natsu in agreement.

I smiled at the sight of my freinds, having a blast.

"Just like old times isn't it," said Cana.

"Yeah," I replied while reminicing through past memories,"Seven years is a long time."

"I know huh."

I glanced up again to see Erza sitting with Jellal, eating a slice of strawberry cake, while talking and laughing._ Aaw. What a cute couple. There is __also the fact that Jellal's a wanted criminal, but that's just forbidden love for ya'._

I heard some more crashing, and saw Natsu and Gray were fighting again. Lucy was laughing in amusement, while Juvia was staring in adoration at Gray._ Poor Lucy and Juvia. One is in love with someone too cold to realize his feelings, and one is in love with someone who doesn't even know what love is!_

Not far from where they were sitting, Leo was flirting with some girls in the corner, along with Aries standing on the side lines shyly. _I guess Lucy summoned some of her spirits to join her. Wait...why is Aries staring at Leo like that? Oh...my...gosh, Aries likes Leo! And I bet Leo does too after what he did for Aries. Those two are so cute together._

I heard some more crashing and shouting coming from where Lucy and Juvia were, and saw that Gajeel joined in the fight. Sitting with Juvia and Lucy, was Levy reading a book, while being pestered by Jet and Droy._ When will those two realize, that Levy has no romantic interest in them, whatsoever. She likes Gajeel! Not those two bozos._

I hear laughing, as I see Sting and Yukino talking together with Rogue smiling playfully, along with Lector and Frosch joining in the conversation. _Ever since the Grand Magic Games they seem much happier. Especially Sting and Yukino, acting friendly with each other. Hmmm...maybe a bit too friendly. I think I see sparks between those two!_

"Here Carla! I got you a nummy fish. Wanna share it with me?" Happy asked, with hope in his eyes.

"I guess I must," Carla said smugly, with a faint trace of blush on her cheeks.

Happy cheered with joy, then he and Carla went to a table and started eating the fish._ Good for you happy. I saw that blush Carla. You can hide it from Happy, but I can see it._

A few tables away, were Romeo and Wendy. They were showing each other magic techniques and excersises, helping each other improve._ Aw. Puppy love. I wonder if they're too young to date..._

Now that I think about it, how are none of these people not dating yet! Hmm...maybe I could...idea!

"That's it!" I squeal, as I quickly grabbed a pen and paper.

"Whoa,slow down there Mira. What's it?" asked Cana, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"I'm going to get every soon-to-be couple together!" I shouted loud enough, so everyone but Cana could hear.

Cana's eyes widened."What!?"

"You heard me. It's been 7 years Cana. I repeat. 7 YEARS! They just need a little...nudge to get them going."

"Don't you mean a giant kick in the ass..."

"Maybe even that won't help! Anyway, do you wanna' help?"

"Sure. Gives me more reason to tease them about their love lives, when they get together"

"Yay! Here are a list of the couples." I hand the list to Cana. She reads it, but looks a bit puzzled.

"What are these names? Nalu? Gruvia?"

"Oh those are their ship names. Aren't they cute?!" I squeal.

"Why am I not surprised. You are the Queen of Matchmaking after all"

I giggled."Yep. That's me!"

"Hey Mira. Bring over some drinks!" I hear Bickslow call.

"Coming right up!" I place some beer mugs, on a tray and walk over to the Thunder Legion's table,"Be back in a sec Cana!"

**Cana's POV**

"Kay!" I yell back. I go over the list again:

_Nalu_

_Gruvia_

_Jerza_

_Gale_

_Stiyu_

_Rowen_

_Laries_

_Cappy_

I glance back at the Thunder Legion's table. Mira is having a conversation with Laxus, and she's...blushing?! I look at Laxus, and he's doing the same thing. I smirk. _I guess matchmakers have to be matchmade too._

I wrote down another name on the list, in magic ink, so it can only be seen after everyone else on the list is a couple...

_Miraxus_

* * *

**Wow Mira. Matchmaking everyone but yourself. Shame.**

**So did you guys like it? Tell me in the reviews.**

**~Nature~**


	2. Operation: Cupid's Wake-up Call

**~Nature's A/N~**

**Me: Hi everyone! Thank you for your kind reviews. Sorry that this chapter is late.**

**Water: Yeah! You guys are awesome.*eats slice of cake***

**Me: Everyone, this is cakelover2468 aka Water.**

**Water: Hello! *devours entire chocolate cake***

**Me: Aw. I wanted some. :(**

**Water: Too bad. You didn't post the chapter on time, so you don't get any.**

**Me: Aw come on! It wasn't my fault! I had writers block! Not to mention I'm sick right now!**

**Water: Oh well. Better luck next time.*eats cookie***

**Me: Hmph.*pouts* Anyway guys. Here's the new chapter. Meanwhile, I have to fish cake out of someone's stomach.**

**Water: O_O**

***chases Water alongside my Penguin Army***

* * *

**Mira's POV**

It was a day after the celebration we had at Fairy Tail. Kinana, Cana, Makarov, and I had to come to the guild early just to clean up the mess. You see Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel's fight escalated and soon included the whole guild. Sabertooth, Celestial Spirits, and all. Guess that's just Fairy Tail for ya', always exciting and fun, never a dull moment.

After we finished cleaning, refilled the beer supply, and fixed all of the broken tables, chairs, and holes in the roof, Cana and I started thinking about how to get everybody together. We met at the bar (Cana's idea) and started making a gameplan.

By now, some of the guild members started to trickle in. Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba were the first to arrive, but then soon came Max, Warren, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka and Reedus. A little after that came Team Natsu and finally, the Thunder Legion, and their leader Laxus.

My eyes wandered over to him, and I started to admire the great Laxus Dreyar. _Wow. Laxus is really powerful. He gains a lot of respect from it, including mine. He's probably the only one who has a chance at defeating me. Well, along with Erza, Makarov, and Gildarts of course, maybe Natsu if he's worked up enough. I've begun to see the real him. The Laxus that's kind, bold, handsome...STOP MIRA! No! I did not just think that!_

I guess I was staring at him a bit too long, because I suddenly saw a hand waving in front of my face. I looked over and saw Cana,"Oggling a certain Lightning wizard, are we?" asked Cana, smirking teasingly.

"I am not! Enough distractions! We need to think of a plan how to get everyone together!"

"Okay, okay!" Cana takes out our couples list."Let's see, their are 8 couples in total, so who should we start with?" she asked while chugging a mug of beer.

"I think we should start with-" but I didn't get to finish, because I was rudely interrupted by a bellowing voice.

"Hey Mira, can you get us some coffee!" Macao yelled.

I inwardly groaned. "Coming right up!" I yelled, gritting my teeth."Be right back Cana."

I grabbed some coffee mugs, and the coffee pot, and approached the table where everyone was gathered. I was angry. I mean the coffee was right there on the bar table! They could have just stood up and got some.

"Gee thanks Mira-" Macao said, but I interrupted him by slamming the coffee pot on the table. Everyone was suddenly silenced, by my agitated action.

"Do you care to explain why...you interrupted our VERY important conversation?" I growled in a malicious tone. I saw everyone quivering with fear, sweating bullets, eyes on Macao.

"O-Oh, well y-you see M-Mi-Mira we just thought you'd c-come and j-j-join us..."

"You called me here just to drink some stupid coffee!"

"No! No! You see... we thought you might wanna' bet on when Natsu and Lucy will get together, along with us." They were all nodding their heads rapidly. Macao was pointing to Natsu and Lucy just leaving for a job.

I suddenly calmed down, now interested in this bet."Oh, okay then." I saw them sigh a breath of relief, as I poured everyone a cup of coffee.

"Alright, now that that's over...I bet 1000 jewel that they'll get together, 10 months at the most," Macao said slamming money on the table.

"No way. I bet 2000 jewel it'll take them 14 months to hook up," Wakaba said slamming his money on top of Macao's. Soon, after that they both started arguing on who was right.

"Eh. I bet 400 jewel it'll take them 8 months," Romeo shrugged, placing his bet.

Alzack and Bisca conversed a bit, then placed their bet. "We bet 1500 jewel that they'll get together in a year," Bisca said.

"I bet 2000 jewel for two years," Max stated.

"I bet 2300 jewel for a year and a half," Warren said.

"We bet 1200 for three years," Jet and Droy said, placing 1200 each, then Droy eating a chicken drumstick.

"Wee. I bet 1900 for twenty-three months," said Reedus.

"The Thunder Legion places 2700 for two years and a half," Freed said while the Thunder Legion nodded their heads. _Even Laxus is betting? That's a surprise.__  
_

"So what about you Mira?" Max said, causing everyone to meet their gaze upon me. _Hm. What should I bet? I mean, their never getting together, until someone gives them a little momentum...and that someone is gonna' be me..._

"I bet 70,000 jewel they'll get together, tomorrow noon," I say smugly, placing my bet in the center of the table. As I look up, I see everyone staring up at me wide-eyed and some of them even spit their coffee out.

"WHAT?!" they shout after a moment of silence.

"You heard me, I bet they'll get together at the exact same time tomorrow."

"Isn't that a bit too cocky?" Warren questioned,"Especially since you bet 70,000 jewel."

"Yeah. How did you come up with that answer in the first place?" Max asked.

I shrugged. "Just a hunch." I turned around and walked back to the bar, leaving everyone with surprised faces.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

_Well that was strange. I mean Mira is the top matchmaker in all of Fairy Tail, the Queen even. She wouldn't just base a kind of bet like that on a hunch. _

"Hey! Laxus are you listening!" Wakaba yelled.

"Don't bother, he's too busy marveling at the young and beautiful, Mirajane," Max said.

"Aw. Our very own big and strong, Laxus, falling in love. How sweet," Macao cooed.

"Wow I can't believe Laxus has a crush," Warren said amazed. _How dare they say that. Mira isn't just beautiful, she's gorgeous. Argh! Stupid Mind! Stop thinking these things! I am not in love with Mira!_

I was about to retort back, but Freed beat me to it. "How dare you tease Laxus like that! You should all be ashamed!"

"Yeah, I guess Freed's right. How could Laxus have a crush?," Max said.

"That's true," Alzack said. _Ouch. I still have a heart you know._

I looked back over to where Mira and Cana were sitting. They seemed to be deep in conversation._ Mira said that she was in the middle of a very important conversation. Plus that very risky bet, based on nothing but a hunch...hm...she's planning something and I'm going to find out._

* * *

**Mira's POV**

"Cana, I think I have an idea on who to matchmake first,"I said.

"Really? Please speak my queen," Cana asked curiously.

I giggled at the nickname. "Natsu and Lucy! Their so cute together, and they've been friends for a really long time. In fact I even placed a bet ,worth 70,000 jewel, with the other guild members, that they'll get together tomorrow noon, exactly."

Cana choked on her drink."What?! Mira, how can we get them together at the exact same time!"

"Oh come on. It'll be easy. All we need to do is trick Natsu into confessing. I mean let's face it, ANYONE can fool Natsu Dragneel."

"You got that right. Hey Mira, I've done some thinking, and I think our little "mission" should have a name."

I looked puzzled."Really? Like what?"

"How 'bout Mission: Couples."

"Nah. Too boring. Oh I know! What about Pink Fluffy Wuffy Cutsie Wootsie Couple Get Together!"

"Uhh...I think that's a bit too long Mira."

"Oh," I said disappointed, but then I had another idea,"Oh! What about..."

Cana looked at me worriedly,"Jeez Cana, have some faith. I was thinking we could call this Operation: Cupid's Wake-up Call!"

"Hmm... It's cute, spunky, I like it. Alright! Commencing Cupid's Wake-up Call!-" Cana almost said out loud, until I covered her mouth.

"Be quiet! We don't want them to find out! It will be a lot easier for us, if they don't know what we're doing. Plus, it will be like a victory gift after the Grand Magic Games."

"Oops, sorry. So what's the plan?"

I looked over and saw Natsu and Happy arriving back from their job, cheering happily, along with Lucy looking exhausted."First let's get some information." I call Lucy over to sit with us and gave her some tea.

"Ah. Thanks for the tea Mira,"Lucy said thankfully.

"Your welcome."

"So Lucy why do you look so exhausted?" asked Cana.

"Well you see, Natsu and I selected job worth 300,000 jewel, and split three ways, we'd all get 100,000. Anyway, our job was to guard this solid gold statue of the mayor, that was going to be put up tomorrow."

"So did you complete the job?"

"Not exactly...around the time the landscapers were going to pick it up, tons of thieves and dark guild members ambushed us out of nowhere. Natsu started fighting and I summoned Taurus. Everything was going great until Natsu got angry all of a sudden, and went overboard taking out every thief, and dark guild member with one attack. Unfortunately, he destroyed the statue, we were supposed to protect along with it. We had to use the reward to pay for the damage..."

Cana and I almost died laughing. "It's not funny you guys! I'm just wondering why Natsu got mad all of a sudden..."

"Aw. Worrying about your boyfriend Lucy, how sweet," Cana said slyly.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Lucy screamed, while blushing.

"I bet you want him to be," I said teasingly.

"Natsu and I are just friends!" Lucy shouted, but I heard a hint of disappointment in her voice. " I just thought it was strange Natsu got mad all of a sudden. I mean none of the thieves or dark guilds insulted us once."

"That is wierd."Cana then grabs a whole barrel of beer, and drinks it all in one giant gulp._ I agree with Cana. It's easy to get Natsu mad, but not this easy. I think I need to get some more info._

"You two continue talking, I need to go do something _very _important," I wink to Cana, and walk over to where Natsu is sitting.

* * *

**Cana's POV**

Mira winked at me, checking if I understood. I nodded in response. She was going to get some information from Natsu, while I distracted Lucy.

"Okay then..." Lucy started saying,"Ugh! It's so annoying. I really needed that money."

"Why? Need it for rent?" I asked.

"No. I actually saw this cute necklace at this boutique called Enchanted Jewelers. It's so cute, and really suits me. But it costs a fortune, so I'm saving up so I could buy it."

"Oh. Trying to grab a certain dragon slayer's attention are we?"

Lucy blushed furiously, and I snickered in amusement. "Oh that reminds me, I should talk with Natsu on what are next job should be."

"No wait!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You wanna...um...have a drinking contest? Yeah that's it! A drinking contest! Right here and now!"

"Cana you know no one can win against you in a drinking contest. Anyone, except Bacchus that is." _Ugh. That was embarassing...wait! Your not supposed to distract the distractor!_

"Wait! Wait! Maybe we could um...uh...eat cotton candy!"

"Where the hell did that come from?! I'm not really hungry anyway, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna' go talk to Natsu."

"Wait! Maybe we could uh...um...uh..."But by the time I thought of another excuse, I was too late. Lucy was already at Natsu's table. _Aw man. Mira is gonna' kill me._

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Om nom nom!" Food. This should distract me from these feelings. I felt really wierd at that job with Lucy today. I've felt this way ever since the S-class trials at Tenrou, maybe even before then. _  
_

In fact this morning, I went to her house to see if she wanted to go on a job with me and Happy. She was in the shower at the time, so I waited for her to be done. I got bored, so I started messing with stuff in her room. Then, I looked over to her desk, and saw one of her daily letters she writes to her mom. I thought she wouldn't mind, so I read it. She was talking about another guy named Natsu, who she seemed to hate alot. _I wonder who's this other Natsu guy. I mean, Lucy kept saying she wanted to crush him or something. Argh! This is making my head hurt, and my stomach feel funny! I just need to forget about this stuff for awhile._

I heard some one walk over to my table.

"Hi Natsu!" Mira said...Oh no Mira!

"I'm so sorry Mira for whatever I did! Please don't kill me!" I got down on my hands and knees, and begged for mercy.

"Silly Natsu! I'm not mad."

"Oh. Okay!" I continued to eat, the guild's delicous food.

"So...Lucy told me you acting wierd on the mission today."

"She did?" _Wow. She noticed I was acting strange. Why does that make me feel so warm and fuzzy?_

"Yeah. So what happenned out there."_  
_

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to know."

"I kind of wanted to forget about that for awhile..."

"But Natsu, if you talk about it, maybe you'll feel better."

"I don't know..."

"I'll get you some more food."

"Deal!"

"Okay so tell what happenned."She took the chair across from me and sat down. After she got me some more food of course.

"It was kind of wierd. We were fighting all these bad guys, you know the normal stuff. Then stupid Taurus started to flirt with Lucy. I don't know why, but I felt so angry all of a sudden. My head kept saying 'Mine! Mine! Mine!'. Not to mention that my stomach feels strange sometimes when I look at her. Ugh! This is making my head spin! You probably don't get what I'm saying!" I heard something, and looked up to see Mira...laughing?

"Oi! What's so funny?!"

"Oh Natsu. That's jealousy."

"Huh? Why would I be jealous of Lucy?"

"Not Lucy you idiot. Taurus. You were jealous that he was flirting with Lucy, because you _love _her."

"Eh? Are you making stuff up?"

"You know, love. When you care about someone, so much that you would do anything for them, sacriface yourself for them even. You want to be with them forever and ever."

"Oh I think I get it. Of course I love Lucy, she's my best friend!" _Wait. Why did that hurt? I mean it wasn't like Gray punched me in the face. But somehow, it still hurt. Must've been somethin' I ate._

"Um...Natsu." I looked up and saw Lucy standing there.

"Hey Luce, what's up! Wanna go on another job later." Then Happy came back and sat on the table, with a spare fish, ready for a job.

"Actually Natsu, I don't feel very well. I think I'm just gonna' head home." She looked kinda sad.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Maybe you should eat some fish." Happy said.

"No it's okay, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a bit."

"Okay. Hope you feel better." I watched her leave the guild, not looking like herself.

I wonder why she looked so sad. I'm gonna' kill whoever made Lucy sad! Too bad I didn't get the chance, because I was suddenly mauled by the she-devil herself.

* * *

**Mira's POV**

Are...you freakin'...kidding me...

One minute I hear Natsu confessing his love to Lucy, but then he just HAD to add the 'best friends phrase' at the end. It got even worse when Lucy was right there to hear the whole thing! Oh, I was mad now.

I turned to Natsu, lunged at him, and started to attack and scream. I shook him furiously, while he was begging for mercy, wondering why I attacked him all of a sudden. Is he really this dense!

"Are you kidding me! Are you really this dense Natsu Dragneel!" I shouted furiously.

"What did I do! Was it something I said!" Natsu whimpered.

"You just had to ruin the most perfect NaLu moment! You just HAD to! How could you!"

"I have no idea what your saying, but whatever I did I'm really sorry!"

I wanted to scratch and scream at him some more, but two arms pulled me away.

"Mira calm down. It's not his fault that he's so dense, or that Lucy heard him."Cana yelled.

I calmed down for a bit, but then I realized..."You're right it wasn't his fault..."

"Phew." I hear Cana sigh in relief.

"it was your fault!", I turned and lunged and clawed at her, "You were the one that was supposed to keep her distracted in the first place!"

I kept trying to claw her eyes out, but she dodged every attack.

"Woah! Slow down Mira! Deeeeep breaths..."

I did what I was told, and slowly started to calm down.

"Better?"

"Better."

I turned back around to face Natsu, and saw him glaring at me angrily.

"What the hell Mira! Why did you attack me all of a sudden?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I was getting frustrated. I mean haven't noticed your feelings for Lucy yet!? It's so obvious that you like her!"

"I have no idea what your talking about! Argh! This is making my brain hurt! C'mon Happy we're going home."

"Aye." Happy replied. _That's Natsu for ya'. __Can't understand his own feelings, even though it's right in front of him._

"Well, that went well." Cana said, watching Natsu leave.

I sighed in frustration."What am I going to do with those two?", I said discouraged, "Oh yeah! Did you get anywhere with Lucy?"

"Not really. But she did say something about wanting to buy some necklace."

I quirked my eyebrows, intrested in this piece of information. "Really, what was the name of this boutique?"

"I think she said it was Enchanted Jewlers or something."

"Hm...Enchanted Jewelers..." _Let's see from what I hear, Enchanted Jewelers is famous for their various selections of elegant and charmed jewelry. The thing is charmed merchandise is a lot more expensive than normal jewelry, so the necklace Lucy wants must not be enchanted, since it would take her a life time to save up that much money. She also said it suits her in some way, but how? The boutique is also next to a magic shop, that has a better supply of magic spells and items. Hmm..I wonder if...I have an idea!_

I grabbed Cana's wrist, and I dashed out of the guild hall, ready to begin my plan. It was garunteed to get Nastu and Lucy together, and if it fails I'll just handcuff them together for the rest of their lives.

"Mira, what's the big deal?! Let's at least stop for a drink." Cana said, puzzled by my sudden outburst.

"Later Cana, it's time to set my perfect plan in motion!"

* * *

**Water: *On the floor knocked out***

**Me: *petting penguins* Very good my precious. Mommy is very proud of you...**

***notices you watching***

**Oh! Um I didn't know you were there. Hehe...so did you guys like this chapter? I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or none of them were too OOC. Tell me in the reviews what you thought of this chapter.**

**So looks like Mira has a plan for Nalu. What is her insane matchmaking plan? Will they fail or succeed? Will Laxus find out about their little 'mission'? All questions soon to be answered on the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I started a new fanfic called 'Anime One-shot Series', so if you have the time please read. Again, I am sorry for the delay of posting chapters. I promise to try and update all fanfics on Fridays, from now on. Thank you for your support.**

**Water: Can someone please call an ambulance...and read my stories...and get me some cake...*cough**cough***

**Me: Bye everyone!**

**~Nature~**


	3. Laxus!

**~Nature's A/N~**

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Yay! I have an announcement. Water, drum roll please.**

**Water: *dims lights* *turns on spotlights* *starts drum roll***

**Me: *says in loud echoed voice* This story is dedicated to the author that is creative, talented, and quirky. An awesome writer...GlenCocoSavesTheDay!**

**Penguins: *clapping* Whack! Whack! Whack!**

**Coco: Thanks everyone.**

**Me: Happy birthday Coco!**

**Water: Here's your cake! *sings Happy Birthday song* *blows out candles* *eats cake***

**Coco: Um...that was supposed to be MY cake!**

**Me: Water! Make Coco another cake!**

**Water: *pouts* Hmph. Fine.**

**Me: Alright, now that that's over...moving on to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

Phew. That was close. I thought for sure we'd have to dig a grave today, after that outburst. There was an ear-piercing scream that was coming from Natsu's table, and it looked like Mira was giving him a piece of her mind. Too bad her screeching was so loud, that we couldn't hear a word she was saying. I could've sworn hearing her say something about "Nalu" or "Stupid Make-Up Paul?"...er something like that. That probably wasn't it, but it was hard to hear because of Mira's screeching and someone in the background yelling "Code Red! Code Red! She-devil alert!".

Afterwards, Natsu went home, and Mira ran out of the guild, screaming that she had an idea. She had that glint in her eyes, which meant she had another one of those crazy plans, and we had to suffer her wrath. When none of my guildmates were looking, I snuck off to folow her...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"What do you mean by out of stock!" Mira exclaimed angrily, at the magic shop owner.

"I-I-I'm so sor-sorry Ms. Mirajane. Someone came in and bought the last of em' ", the cashier apologized.

"Oh come on! Your the best magic shop in town!"

"Now calm down. Maybe you could look at something else. Would you like to buy a pair of magic bunny slippers?" he took out a pair of these very...interesting...looking bunny slippers, and showed them to Mira, waving them in Mira's face.

Cana already knew where this was going, and readied a magic shield with her cards. _In 3...2...1..._

Not a second later, Mira changed into Satan Soul and wiped the magic shop off the map. All that was left were bits of debris, a very tauntramized shopkeeper, an unfazed Cana, and a frustrated Mirajane, who had just transformed back into her human form.

"I cannot believe they were out of magic restraint devices!" Mira screamed angrily. Mira and Cana were now walking through town, trying to think of ideas and to hide from the royal gaurd. "I mean who else would need magic restraints!"

"Okay one, us, thanks to your crazy plans," Cana said," And two, the shopkeeper said this wierd pervy looking dude came and asked for his full supply. After that, I don't wanna' know." Cana shivered at the thought.

"Aw man. I had the most perfect matchmaking plan."

"And what plan would that be?" A mysterious voice asked. Mira and Cana quickly turned around, to see Laxus coming out of a dark alley.

"Laxus?! Um...we weren't planning anything. We were just uh..." the girls said nervously, trying to think up an excuse.

"Relax. I didn't come here to stop you or anythng. I wanna' help."

"You wanna' help!? You!? Laxus Dreyar!? The leader of the Thunder Legion, and all powerful Lightning Dragon slayer!?" Mira exclaimed, surprised at his suggestion.

Cana started to look around frantically.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked.

"Checking if there's an apocalypse." Cana replied," Nope. No apocalypse. And I'm not drunk either. So...Laxus actually wants to help with matchmaking!?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're Laxus!" the girls exclaimed at the same time.

Laxus face palmed. "Look. I'm just helping, so none of Mira's crazy ideas don't get too out of hand."

Cana made formed an "O" shape with her mouth."I see, okay you can help, and my ideas aren't that crazy,"Mira said with her hands on her hips.

"That's the understatement of the year..." said Laxus and Cana, eyebrows quirked.

Mira started to pout. She crossed her arms and continued walking.

* * *

Laxus and Cana watched Mira walking away annoyed. Cana then turned to Laxus.

"You just want to spend some time with Mira don't you." Cana said, with a smirk on her face.

Laxus surprised at the sudden outburst quickly retorted back," I-It's not l-like that! Like I said, I just want to make sure nothing gets too out of hand." Laxus started to follow Mira.

"Whatever you say..." Cana then started to follow after them.

* * *

"I see, 'Operation: Cupid's Wake-up Call' huh. Where you want to get every couple in Fairy Tail together." Laxus said. They were currently at the park, sitting on a picnic bench. Mira and Cana had just finished telling Laxus the basis of their little operation.

Mira nodded in response."Yep. We're currently on Mission 1: Nalu."

Laxus raised an eyebrow in confusion." It's Natsu and Lucy's ship name," said Cana.

"Let me guess. Mira came up with it."

"Yep. For the rest of them too. That's the Queen of Matchmaking for you." Cana then gulped down the rest of her beer, then took another one out of her purse.

"That nickname suits you ya' know. It's cute." Laxus realized what he said, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Mira was blushing furiously at the comment.

"Aaaw. Are you guys having a moment?" Cana cooed, smirking as Mira's blushed turned a deeper shade of red, and Laxus looked away in embarassment.

Mira quickly got over her embarassment, when she noticed how late it had gotten."Oh no! The sun is starting to set! C'mon you guys we have to start the plan now, we want to make the deadline!" Mira sprinted to the forest in the hills, with Cana and Laxus following suit.

"Slow down Mira! Can you at least tell us the plan first?!" Cana exclaimed. Mira's sprint suddenly came to a halt. "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Okay so first, we sneak into his house and Laxus will knock Natsu and Happy out. Then I tie him to a chair with flame resistant rope I found in the fallen debris at the site of the destroyed magic shop. Then we force him to watch multiple chick-flicks. The Notebook, Dear John, If I Stay, The Fault in our Stars, and of course the entire Twilight series, until he completely understands what love is and confesses to Lucy."

"That's your plan!?"Cana exclaimed," Isn't that a bit extreme? I mean just one minute of Twilight is torture, imagine the whole damn series!"

"It's necessary if we want to get them together."

"It's not going to work..." Laxus said suddenly, now having the girls' full attention.

"What's that supposed to mean! Do you doubt my expertise?"

"First of all, Natsu is way too dense to understand the concepts of any of those movies. He'll probably think they're doing mouth-to-mouth or something. Second, never leave Natsu Dragneel a day without food. Remember the last time that happened."

Cana shuddered."I remember that. He suddenly became a wild animal! He nearly bit Gray's leg off!"

"Oh my gosh you're right! How could I be so stupid?!" Mira then burst into tears.

Laxus tried to calm her down. _Does she have split personalities or something!? Jeez. But...out of all of them, I hate this one the most. I hate to see her cry. It just reminds me of the time I made her cry when I refused to help when Phantom attacked. It just makes me feel guilty all over again. I don't want to see her sad anymore.__  
_

"C'mon stop being a crybaby. Your the Queen of Matchmaking after all. Your just having a bad day, so just leave the plan to me okay."

"O-okay..."

They then continued the path to Natsu's house. _This is why I always have a plan B._

* * *

**Me: There you go! A new chapter!**

**Water: It's so short!**

**Coco: Why?! ToT**

**Me: I know! I'm so sorry, for this short and sucky chapter! Lately, my arch nemesis, life, and his sidekick homework, has prevented me from posting any chapters. But I had to post something! I won't let you defeat me life and homework! Neveeeeeeeerrr!**

**Anyway, looks like Laxus is joining in the matchmaking! Will his plan B work? Or will it fail terribly? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Coco: Bye everyone! Read my stories!**

**Water: *gives cake to Coco* Please Review!**

**~Nature~**


	4. Talking Bush!

**~Nature's A/N~**

**Me: Hi everyone! Introducing a new chapter!**

**Water: *shaking* YAAAAAY! C-C-CH-CHA-CHAP-AP-TER!**

**Me: Uh...Water? Are you okay?**

**Water: ME? O-OK-K-K-KAY? H-HA-H-H-HA! B-BIG! B-B-BI-BIG! M-MARSHMALLOWS! HEH-H-HEH!**

**Me: O_O I think your on a sugar high...again...**

**Water: SUGARRRRRR! *bouncing off the walls* S-S-SPINNING! HA-H-HA! RAAAAIIIINBOWS!**

**Me: (' O O) Welp... enjoy the chapter. While I try to calm Water down. *reloads tranquilizer***

* * *

**Mira's POV**

"This isn't going to work," Cana groaned, quickly chugging a bottle of beer to ease her frustration.

"It will. Just be patient." Laxus said. We were currently outside of Natsu's house, hiding behind some bushes. We were currently making...fireworks?

"Ugh. Am I the only sane person here? What about you Mira? Your the leader, the brains, the queen of this operation! You gotta agree with me here!"

"Well actually..." I started to say," I think it might actually work. It makes sense, and is pretty bold and headstrong. It's just like Laxus don't you think." I think I noticed Laxus whispering a "Yes!" and smiling in victory, but it was probably my imagination.

"Oh c'mon! Your just supporting him because he's your soulmate!"

"We're not like that!" Laxus and I screamed together.

"Eh! Who's there!" I hear Natsu say. Wait...Natsu! I peer over the bush to see Natsu outiside of his house, looking around frantically.

"Oh no! What'll we do?! He heard us, and we're not even finished yet."

"Just buy me some time. I'm almost finished." said Laxus.

"How are we supposed to do that?!" Cana exclaimed.

"I don't know, do something!"

Natsu came closer to the bush sniffing the air.

"I swear I heard Mira and Laxus around here somewhere."

"It was probably just one of those crazy nightmares you had of her punishing you again Natsu," Happy said, rubbing his eyes tiredly," Just because you had a nightmare doesn't mean you had to ruin my dream of me and Carla! I'm going back to bed." Happy went back inside and closed the door behind him.

Natsu kept sniffing the air, and perked up as if he got scent. " It seems to be coming from this bush." He then edged closer towards the giant bush we were hiding behind.

"Now that I get closer, I think I smell Cana too! Okay where are you hiding!"

Argh! He's getting closer! If I don't distract him now we'll get caught. Maybe I could...but no one is this dense to fall for it...it's perfect!

I grabbed the edges of the bushes, forming what looked like a mouth.

"Who goes there!?" I bellow in low tone, disguising my voice, moving the bush in sync.

"What the- a talking bush! Wait a minute, then why do you smell like Mira, Cana, and Laxus?" He peered at me...er the bush suspicously.

"Well...uh...um...because...because I ate them! Muahaha!"

"What!?" Natsu then lit his fists on fire "Spit up my friends right now!"

"Wait! Wait! I ate them to get your attention! You see I bring advice! You've been having problems that make your head hurt am I right!?"

Natsu suddenly stopped his fists. "Wait? How'd you know that?"

"Because I'm a magical bush!" I said adding emphasis on the 'magical' part.

"Woah! Soooo cool!" his eyes sparkling with amazement.

"You've been having problems regarding the maiden you call Lucy. So far whenever you are around her your heart starts pumping, your palms gets sweaty, and you want to do anything to protect her. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, I mean only experience these feelings around Lucy. What does it all mean?"

"You see Natsu you are in love!"

"Ah man! You too! Everyone has been saying that, and I don't know what the hell their talking about!" I sighed as I watched his little tantrum. Then, Laxus nudged my shoulder, and gave me a thumbs up. We were finally ready.

"All will be clear. Look into the skies Natsu Dragneel, and see a message from the great dragons!"

"Really! A note from Igneel! I want to see! I want to see!" Natsu immediatly looked up to the starry sky, waiting for some kind of sign.

"Behold!" Nothing happened.

"I said...Behold!" Natsu and I looked up at the sky in confusion. I murderously whispered over my shoulder," I said behold!"

"Whoops sorry!" Laxus apologized. He used his magic to light the fuses on the fireworks. They rose into to the sky and burst into a dazzling array of red and orange sparkles. The last few fireworks formed the words "❤ You love Lucy of Fairytail! ❤". It was simply beautiful.

Natsu seemed to stare up at the message, as if taking it in.

"I'm telling you this isn't going to wor-" Cana started to say, but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Oh I get! I LOVE Lucy! Thanks Dad!"

"Whaaaaa!" Cana said, eyes wide and mouth open.

I giggled at her reaction, but quickly went back to being "Mr. Bush". "Now Natsu, tomorrow you must go to Enchanted Jewelers and buy Lucy a present that represents her. Then you must give her the gift, and confess to her at the guild hall at exactly 12:00 o'clock pm."

"Got it! But why at 12?"

"Because...uh...if you don't...she'll uh...she'll die! That's it! If you don't confess to her exactly at that moment she'll die!"

"Oh no! I better set my rooster!" Natsu said, about to go back inside," Thanks Mr. Bush!"

"Your welcome! Good luck!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the center of Magnolia Park...**

"Alright let the Single to Mingle Men's Club's stargazing event begin!"

Single men of all ages, were gathered at Magnoli Park, and were currently star gazing.

"You see guys! Isn't this fun!" exclaimed the founder of club. He is currently in his 40's and has never had a girlfriend in his entire life. "This is way better than having a girlfriend! Right! Haha! Haha! Waaaaaah!"

His laughter quickly became loud sobs. "Who am I kidding!? I'm gonna' be stuck being forever alone with you losers!" Quicky sobbing again into his arm, while his club members showed faces of anger, or nodding their heads in sad agreement.

He fell to his knees and looked up into the sky. "God please! Am I to be forever alone!? Show me a sign! Anything!"

He continued to cry his eyes out, but then he and his club members noticed something sparkling in the starry sky.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Ah man gotta hurry!" I shouted, as I dashed through the streets. The minute hand of the clock tower ticked, and it showed the time as 11:30.

Argh! Stupid rooster! I told him to wake me up at nine! Don't all roosters know how to tell time! I have to get a gift and confess to Lucy before noon, or else Lucy's gonna' die! I can't think of a life without Lucy. Lucy _is _my life.

"Hey watch it!" yelled a salesman angrily.

"Just move out of the way you jerk! Can't you see I'm in a hurry!?" I yelled back, turning my head. Too bad that I couldn't see the melon cart in front of me. I kept running at full speed, but by the time I saw it, it was too late.

I burst through it, destroying the cart and a few melons, much to the cart owner's dismay. As I got out of the crash, I smelled like melons, was covered in melon guts, and had half of a melon shell on my head. It was hard to see where I was running, from all the melon guts dripping down my face, but I managed to make it to enchanted jewelers. Next to it, is what looked like where a bomb exploded. I wonder what happened there? I ignored it and burst through the doors.

I quickly dashed over to where they were displaying the pieces of jewelry. I looked at the prices, and my head kept spinning from all the zeroes. I ran over to where they sold cheaper jewelry.

_Alright, the bush said I needed to buy something that represents Lucy. Let's see, what reminds me of Lucy? _

I skimmed through the many selections. They all shimmered and twinkled in the light. I kept looking but most were too big, too little, too chunky, too slim, or way too expensive. I thought I would never find it in time, and began to get frustrated, but then I saw something.

I looked at it in awe. It was beautiful, elegant, and sparkled in it's own way. It was different then the other pieces, but that what made it special. It was perfect.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see a very small old man, in a tuxedo wearing a bowtie, with the wierdest mustache I ever saw. " Can I help you kind sir- Ah! It's a melon monster! Please don't eat me mister melon monster sir!"

I looked down to see I was still covered in melon guts from earlier. _Whoops. Guess I forgot about_ _that. _"Look man I'm not going to eat you. I just want to buy this right here." I pointed to the piece of jewelry I wanted to buy.

"Oh I see. Why would you, a man, would want to wear jewelry?" the man asked.

"It's not for me!" I exclaimed angrily "It's for this girl, and I really need it right away!"

The man nodded his head in understanding. "Ah. Alright then. I'll get one from the back."

It seemed like forever, until he finally came back out, jewelry in hand.

"This one, am I correct?"

"Yep," then I had an idea,"Do you think we could change the color of that diamond?"

"Certainly, what color do you want it?"

"Pink."

"Okay then," he cast a color spell on it, and the diamond instantly changed a shade of pink. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Can you engrave this here?" I wrote down what I wanted engraved on a piece of paper, and gave it to him.

"Alright then." He used script magic to engrave the saying on the piece.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Would you like it wrapped?"

"Sure."

He then placed the piece of jewelry in a box, and gift wrapped it, placing an elegant bow on top. I took out my Happy shaped money bank, and payed the shop owner. Then I ran outt, heading towards the guild.

_Yes! I got Lucy's gift, and now I'm heading towards the guild hall. And it's only...11:47!_

"Aw man I gotta hurry!" I ran to the guild, leaving dust in my wake.

* * *

**Mira's POV**

"Ugh! What's taking him so long?!" I exclaim anxiously. I'm at the bar table with Cana and Laxus, while I pace back and forth behind the counter. "

"It's already 11:49! " I said quickly looking at the clock in our guild hall. "Oh, what if he get's the wrong gift, like a ...rubber ball or something!?"

"Why so nervous Mira?" Canna asked. She quickly chugged a whole mug of beer, then quickly got a whole barrel and sat down. "It's just a bet."

"Yeah, and if your out of money it's your own damn fault. Plus you could just go on a job for more money, so you see it's just a simple bet."

My anger flared at those words. "Just...a bet..." I said malicously. I heard them flinching as I spoke. "Just a bet!"

I grabbed Laxus by the colar of his shirt, and looked him straight in the eyes. He started to grow tense either by my anger, or maybe by our closeness? Probably not.

"This isn't just a bet! If I lose this, my reputation of successfull matchmaking will be ruined! So you see this isn't just a bet, it's a test of my ability!"

I release him from my grip, and he seemed to sigh in relief.

"Dude, you are so whipped,"Cana said smugly.

"Shut up,"Laxus groaned.

Makao, Wakaba, and the rest of the people involved with the bet, walked over to the bar where we were sitting.

"Well looks like Natsu hasn't showed up yet Mira,"Wakaba said.

"Looks like that 84,000 jewel bet is all ours,"Makao said confidently. This annoyed me.

"There are still 10 minutes left, and he could show up then, so don't jump to conclusions!" I yelled angrily.

"A-A-Aw, c-c'mon do you really think Natsu will just come bursting through that door-"

"LUCY!" yelled a bellowing voice. And I was so happy to know who it was.

"No way..." Makao and Wakaba said.

Natsu burst threw the doorway of the guild hall. He stopped in the middle of the guild and started to yell, "LUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYY!

"Jeez! Calm down Natsu! I'm right here!" Lucy said, pushing out of the newly gathered crowd.

"Why are you creating such a ruckus! And why do you smell like rotten melons, and fountain water!?"

"Hehe...sorry I kind of took a bath in the park fountain."

"Who takes a bath in the fountain!"

"Hey I was in a hurry okay!"

_11:52..._

"Alright, so what do you need that's so urgent Natsu?"

"Well you see I wanted to give this to ya'" Natsu then took out a box, wrapped in paper with a pink satin ribbon on top.

"Woah a gift. Thanks Natsu." _This isn't like Natsu at all. _She started to open it, and inside was a rectangular clothed box. She opened it, and took out the most beautiful necklace.

_11:54..._

It was a small, oldfashioned, golden key attached to a thin gold chain. The only difference was the top was shaped like a heart, and in the middle of that heart was a sparkling pink diamond.

"Woah! How did you know I wanted this Natsu?! It's the exact necklace I saw at that boutique!"

"Well I just saw it, and thought of you!" Lucy blushed at the comment," Look at the engraving."

_11:55..._

Lucy turned the key horizontally and read the engravement. "❤Lucy + Natsu❤" she read aloud blushing furiously. The whole thing was just so cute!

"Wait Natsu does this mean..."

_11:56..._

"You see we've been friends for a long time now, and all this time I feel strange when I'm around you. You make my heart beat really fast, make my stomach feel wierd, and when ever you smile I feel warm all of a sudden..."

_11:57..._

"I've recently talked with some close friends and family, and they explained to me what everyone has been trying to tell me..."

_11:58..._

"I can't believe what an idiot I was for not seeing it sooner. While doing that, I probably hurt you, and for that I am sorry. So I'm telling you now..."

_11:59..._

"I love you Lucy of Fairytail!" Everyone had a shocked look on their faces, while Lucy looked like she didn't know what to feel. I was so excited, it was hard to keep my self from squealing. "So will you be my girlfriend?" There was anticipated silence and then...

"Yes!"

_12:00..!_

Lucy said happily, while Natsu picked Lucy up and smashed his lips against hers. The whole guild cheered and the clock tower rang. Makao and Wakaba gave me the money I won, with looks of astonishment and defeat, but I wasn't paying attention to that right now.

"Nalu became canon!" I yelled happily.

"One down, seven to go!" Can cheered while putting a check on our list.

"Looks like we still have a lot to go through don't we." Laxus said.

Then everything was interrupted, by the sound of a crowd dashing towards the guild.

"WE LOVE LUCY!" yelled what seemed to be the Single to Mingle Men's Club. They all ran towards Lucy and gathered around her.

"We saw a sign in the sky from God, and the sign told us you are my soulmate!" they all kept saying. I was furious!

I quickly changed into Satan Soul," YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY OTP's!" I yelled furiously, thrashing every member in sight. I wasn't the only one.

"Lucy is mine you jerks!" Natsu yelled and continued to fight along with me. Poor Lucy didn't know whether to be mad, flustered, or worried, so she just laughed.

* * *

"Hey Laxus do you think that was..." Cana asked.

"Yep. It was our fireworks. Looks like the plan backfired." Laxus said.

Cana shrugged. "Oh well. That's Fairy Tail for ya'"

* * *

**Water: Ugh. What happened? *reads chapter* So cuuute! Nature why didn't you tell me there was a new chapter!? Nature?**

**Me: *lying on the floor* Ugh...**

**Water: Get up Nature! What happened?**

**Me: It took...my whole penguin army...5 confetti canons...and 3 shots from a tranquilizer...uhhhh...**

**Water: Oh so thats what these were. *takes out dart from skin***

**Me: *gets up* Anyway, the Nalu arc is finished! Yay! What pairing should I do next? Gruvia or Jerza? Tell me in the reviews. Oh and this chapter is not late! I moved the update date to the weekends because I have another story on FictionPress I have to update too. Please check that story out as well, which I will be updating somewhere around the weekdays.**

**Water: So please don't flame.**

**Me: Alright! It's the end of an arc so time to answer some reviews!**

_GlenCocoSavesTheDay: Yay! I'm glad you liked it Coco! One of my favorite writers liked my story! Squeeeee! *fangirls*_

_Erzatscarlett: Ah yes. Of course it will. *grins evilly*_

_Bookworms will rule the world: Yep. Only with Mira! Naluuuuuu!❤❤_

_cakelover2468: Ah c'mon Water! It's her birthday! And when did you review when you were with me the whole time!?_

_ai'haibara: I hoped you liked the new chapter ai'haibara-san..er...-ran...ah...-oni-chan? Argh! Stupid honorifics! DX_

**Me: Thank you everyone for the support and see you next chapter!**

**Water: Bye! Review please!**


	5. Handcuffs and Gruvia

**~Nature's A/N~**

**Me: *locks door panting* *clothes torn and hair ruffled* *shouting and banging sounds behind door***

**Water: What happened to you?**

**Me: *pants* angry... *puffs* followers... *pants* ambushed me...*pants***

**Water: Why? Did you take their cake?**

**Me: No. I didn't post for two weeks...**

**Water: Whaaaaa!**

**Me: I'm so sorry! I feel really bad! You see, I went on a vacation with my famliy, and I brought my iPad so I could post. But then I realized...no wifi!**

**Water: That's awful!**

**Nature: I know right! But to make up for it, I made a new story! It's called "Children of Tomorrow" and it's a Rowen, so please read if you have the time!**

**Water: Yay! New story equals new cake! *eats entire cake***

**Me: I've tallied up the reviews from the last chapter, and the next pairing...that will be matchmade...in the next few chapters...is...GRUVIA!~❤**

**Water: Yaaay! *launches confetti cannons***

**Juvia: Hooray! We can finally be together my darling Gray!**

**Gray: Kill me now...**

**Me: Alright! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Mira's POV**

"La la la la! Cutsie Wootsie Couples! La lala la la!" I sang happily, as I continued my job as barmaid. I was currently with Cana, Laxus, and the newly made couple Natsu and Lucy. Squee! I will never get tired of saying that! Even when their an old married couple, and their flesh is all saggy!

"Someone is happy today,"Cana said.

"Nooooo, she's just singing and squealing like a maniac for no reason," Laxus said sarcastically.

"Really? Then I wonder why she's giggling all over the place?" Natsu said confused.

"Baka! Laxus was just being sarcastic! He didn't really mean it Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Then why did he say it?!"

"Ugh! You're such an idiot Natsu!"

"Really," Natsu said smugly," But didn't you say, after I gave you a kiss good morning, that's part of what you loved about me?" He put an arm around Lucy, and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"SO KAWAII! NALUUUU!" I squealed loudly.

"Hey! No PDA!" Cana joked.

"Hey I know you guys just got together yesterday, but you should probably cut down on the lovey dovey stuff. If you don't, I'm pretty sure Mira is going to explode." Laxus teased.

"Oi!" I said angrily, hitting him on the shoulder. Laxus just chuckled and continued to drink his beer.

"Fine! Fine! We're going!" they said, walking over to sit with Gray and a swooning Juvia.

We were about to discuss our game plan, when Makarov called, "Mira! Laxus! Can you meet me in the meeting room? There's something we need to discuss."

"But we were in the middle of our discussion!" I sighed in disappointment. "Oh well, it must be really important if the master needs us."

"Be back in a few minutes Cana!"

"Kay! I'll be here! Drinking booze!" Cana replied, immediatly drinking a barrel of beer, straight afterwards.

* * *

**Cana's POV**

I quickly finished my barrel of booze. Mira and Laxus just went up to the meeting room with Gramps, to talk about something.

I looked at the list again. I shined my magic pen's light over where I wrote 'Miraxus'. There it was, glistening in a briliant gold. The magic of the ink seemed to be weakening. Probably, because Natsu and Lucy got together. _We still have a long way to go._

* * *

**Mira's POV**

I walked up the stairs to the second floor, Laxus and Makarov in front of me. We entered the meeting room, and sat at the table in the middle.

"Alright I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you here," Makarov announced.

Laxus nodded in response.

"There better be a good reason..." I said. I saw Makarov sweatdrop at my words.

"Actually it is. You see we are here to discuss, our annual Fairy Tail Valentine Gala."

I clapped my hands together in delight. "Why didn't you say so before?!" Makarov and Laxus just let out a long sigh of relief, at my sudden emotional U-turn. The Valentine Gala is my most favorite event held at Fairy Tail! Every year on Valentine's Day, Fairy Tail hosts a special ball, filled with music, dancing, and most of all, romance! It's the best ever!

"Now, Laxus you will handle where it will be taken place, and Mira you will handle the decorations, I will take care of everything else. It will be held next Saturday, so be sure to have everything done by then. You may go back to what you were doing."

I skipped all the way back to Cana, singing happily as I went.

"Woah. Mira? Do you have happiness syndrome? Split personalities maybe?" Cana asked, as I went back behind the bar table. But, I just ignored her and continued to serve drinks. "Explain please?"

"Sorry," Laxus shrugged, sitting back down, "Can't tell you 'till tomorrow."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"No!" Laxus and I shouted.

"Did you guys make out in the hall?"

"NO!" I was pretty sure by now my face was as red as a tomato, and I noticed Laxus was getting pretty agrivated with Cana's teasing.

"Alright! Alright! So now that we've all gathered, who shall we matchmake next my queen?" Cana asked.

"Let's look at the list," Laxus said as I was about to answer. _So he's showing a bit of leadership huh. It's kinda hot...NO! NO! Why would I even think that!?_

"Hello? Mira?" Laxus said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts," Come on focus."

I quickly shook my head. "Oh sorry, let's see next on the list is..." my eyes lit up at what I saw, "Gruvia!"

"Ah, so I see it's the rain woman and the ice wizard's time," Cana said in an eerie voice.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"My cards. See," she held up two of her cards. One looked like a woman in a blue cloak standing in the rain, while the other looked like a man standing on a large snowflake.

"Finally! A break! I mean Juvia obviously knows her feelings, so all we have to do is convince Gray!" I declared, determination in my voice.

"Convince Gray? But Gray is just...cold," Laxus stated. "No seriously. This kid was eating an ice cream cone trying to get an autograph from him once and the ice cream didn't even melt!"

"So?"

"It was 100 degrees outside..."

"Oh..." I shivered at thought.

"Yeah, I mean you know it's hard for him to express his feelings." Cana said.

"I don't care! I'll force them together if I have to!" I showed my demon claws to prove my point.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works. And with your carzy plans, they're probably illegal."

Laxus nodded his head in agreement. I turned away and pouted. Suddenly, I heard a commotion over where Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Juvia were sitting. I looked over to see Natsu and Gray were fighting again.

"Me getting Luce wasn't dumb luck!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"Of course it was ash for brains! You couldn't have gotten Lucy on your own!" Gray yelled back. Lucy seemed to be blushing madly, while Juvia was swooning over Gray like always.

_Sigh. How can I get Gray and Juvia together? I mean Juvia is already convinced of what her feelings are for him, but Gray is a tough one. I mean Juvia has tried everything! To giving him cookies, helping him whenever he needs it, even following him home! But Gray always seems to get away! Wait...that's it!_

"I've got it! Good thing I bought some magic restraints yesterday!" I exclaimed, pulling magic nullifying handcuffs out of my back pocket.

Cana and Laxus looked at me wide eyed, startled from my sudden outburst. "Okay, one, got what? Second, why do keep handcuffs in your pocket?!" Cana yelled, almost spilling her drink.

"I always carry some with me just in case."

"Why am I not surprised." Laxus groaned, facepalming. "And what plan did you devise this time?"

" Alright huddle up," we gathered into a huddle, then I told them about my plan. When we were done with our little discussion, Laxus and Cana went over to where Natsu and Gray were arguing, while I got down on my hands and knees, and crawled under the table while they weren't looking.

While I was under the table, I listened to their conversations.

"For your information I did get some help, Ice Priss!" Natsu said.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't confess on your own Pyro!" Gray said.

"So Natsu and Lucy are fighting again huh?" I hear Cana say.

"What do you expect, it's part of their everyday ritual," I heard Laxus say.

"Aye!" Happy said.

C'mon guys, distract already! I don't even care if you where a clown nose, a rainbow afro, and dance to gangnam style! Do something! **(A/N : I dare you to dress up like a clown for halloween and when you go trick or treating you dance to gangnam style everytime someone opens the door! Whoever does and sends me proof, will be featured in this story! You don't have to, but it be pretty funny!)**

"It wasn't someone! It was something! A talking bush!" Natsu exclaimed. I could just imagine all their blank stares and wide eyes.

"Um...Natsu...are you sure it was a bush?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I edged closer to where Gray was standing, handcuffs in hand.

"Natsu, I was wrong. You're not an idiot...you're mental!" Gray said.

"What did you say ice cube?!"

"You heard me dragon boy!"

"You want to go ICE PRISS?!"

"Bring it on ASH FOR BRAINS!"

"Don't you dare hurt my beloved Gray, Natsu!" Juvia shouted. She joined Gray's side, ready to fight alongside him. "Don't worry my beloved! I will assist you!"

Laxus! Cana! They're together, now do something! Gray and Juvia stepped forward to take the first punch, then suddenly fell flat on their faces, arms extended. I looked over to see that Laxus had tripped them. _Well, I guess that's one way to do it._

I snapped on the handcuffs, and quickly crawled out from under the table. And to add the alibi, I stood by Laxus and Cana, as if I was there the entire time. Am I not brilliant?

"What the—where'd these handcuffs come from!?" Gray shouted, now standing.

"Looks like fate has brought us together my darling Gray! Literally this time!" Juvia squealed, hearts in her eyes.

"There's got to be a way to take these off," he tried to use his ice magic to break the handcuffs, but it obviously didn't work," Aw man! Don't tell me these things nullify magic too!"

"I don't see a key hole anywhere, so there's no way you can pick the lock," Lucy said.

"Guess we have no other choice..." Natsu started to say, and then lit his fists on fire," we have to burn your hands off!"

"That won't be necessary!" They all said at once.

"Look at the side!" I exclaimed, trying to sound like I have been there the entire time.

Gray and Juvia looked on the side of their cuff, and saw there was a time written on it.

"This must be how long the handcuffs will stay on. And I thought they would stay on forever!" Juvia sobbed.

"Phew. Well, at least they're not permant. Let's see the time reads...12 hours!" Gray exclaimed.

"Well now it says 11 hours, 59 minutes and 34 seconds...33...32...and counting down as we speak," Happy said, hovering over Gray.

"Oh come on! There's gotta be a way to take these things off SOMEHOW!" he fiddled with the handcuffs, desperately trying to take them off.

"Don't worry Gray, you just have to wait another twelve hours. No big deal!"

"No big deal!? I can't spend half the day with Juvia!"

"Why not my darling!?" Juvia cried.

"Well cause...uhh..."

"No reason? Good! Then let's go get some breakfast! It's 7:00 anyway!" Juvia then excitedly ran out of the guild hall, with a pleading Gray being dragged behind. We watched at the sight of a helpless Gray, and obsessed Juvia.

"Do you think we should help him?" Lucy asked.

"Nah!" we all replied. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy then went to talk with Erza, Levy and Gajeel.

"We're going to follow them aren't we?" Laxus asked.

"Yup!" I replied, with a wide happy grin.

"Well, I got my booze, so let's go!"

We ran off to follow the soon-to-be couple.

* * *

**Water: Haha! Poor Gray! I would give you some cake, but it's my cake so- *eats entire cake***

**Me: At least it will be fun for Juvia! So where is Juvia taking Gray? Will Gray survive? Will he realize his feelings? All to be answered on the next chapter.**

**Water: Byes! Remember to read Nature's new story!**

**Nature: Review!**

**~Nature~**


End file.
